


Ils vécurent heureux mais n’eurent pas d’enfants verts

by malurette



Category: Yoko Tsuno - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Interspecies, One Shot, Vinéa, blue skinned space babes, crack pairing treated seriously
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur Vinéa, Wangha n’a "re"trouvé personne, mais ce grand voyage de retour lui a permis de découvrir autre chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ils vécurent heureux mais n’eurent pas d’enfants verts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [De la Terre à Vinéa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364535) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Ils vécurent heureux mais n’eurent pas d’enfants verts  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _Les Trois Soleils de Vinéa_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Wangha/Yoko  
>  **Genre :** romance/un peu doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Whanga/Yoko, demeurer sur terre pour elle » pour Taraxacum’off sur fic_sur_demande  
>  **Notes :** ça sera redit dans la fic mais pour ceux qui se demandent, Wangha est le pilote de l’aéronef dans _Les Trois Soleils de Vinéa_. Il a les cheveux châtain-grisâtre dans certaines cases et blonds dans d’autres, porte une combinaison bleu-turquoise et n’a pas beaucoup de personnalité à partir de laquelle broder mais vous croyez que ça nous arrêtera ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2400

Comme beaucoup d’autres enfants rescapés du Grand Cataclysme, Wangha a vécu une grande partie de sa vie sous terre. D’abord dans la Cité qui l’a vu naître, puis dans la grotte sur leur planète d’exil. 

Il était plus facile d’adapter aux nouvelles conditions de vie des enfants n’ayant pas encore achevé leur croissance ; ce furent surtout des jeunes et bien peu d’adultes que le Coordinateur réveilla au cours des millénaires passés là. 

En grandissant, Wangha développa des talents de pilote intéressants : sur patrouilleur, en magnétoporteur, et en simulation de n’importe quel vaisseau, il apprenait vite et se tirait comme un as des pires difficultés. Certains de ses condisciples trouvaient que son caractère s’en ressentait : il était bon et le savait, et ne se mêlait pas beaucoup aux autres. Ce n’était pourtant pas par orgueil qu’il se montrait parfois froid avec les autres, mais par réserve. Lui était un peu plus vieux que les autres au moment du Cataclysme et en gardait des souvenirs un peu plus vifs. D’autres se sont mieux adaptés à la vie sur Terre, lui moins.

Lorsque la station de ralliement vers Vinéa atteignit les faubourgs de la Terre, les autorités entamèrent une première sélection en vue d’une possible mission de reconnaissance. Quand le projet « Île Volcanique » fut abandonné et celui de « Retour » se précisa, il était en tête de tous les classements. Aux côtés de Khāny (coordinatrice), Vynka et Kèta (ingénieurs), la petite Poky (sa sœur étant tellement certaine qu’il n’y avait là aucun risque et tenant à le prouver à toute force) et trois Terriens amis (la diversité de leurs esprits pouvant apporter de grands avantages ; et plus cyniquement, ils étaient des cobayes bienvenus), Wangha embarqua pour ce long voyage d’exploration avec autant d’espoir que d’appréhension.

Retrouveraient-ils leurs soleils ? un seul ? leur planète ? intacte ? viable ? peuplée ? et par qui ?

Tous les scénarii étaient possibles. L’anéantissement total était assez peu vraisemblable : sans doute les installations auxiliaires à la navette intergalactique auraient été rendues inutilisables, mais sait-on jamais. L’extinction du premier soleil et avec lui soit l’engloutissement de Vinéa soit sa déviation sur une autre orbite, était hélas très probable. En admettant que la planète existe toujours, étant donné l’état dans lequel ils l’avaient fuie, il y avait à craindre qu’elle ne soit plus qu’une grosse boule de roche morte. Wangha garde un souvenir confus du désert à perte de vue ; l’écosystème global était déjà fort perturbé et le réchauffement climatique a dû se poursuivre, sans compter les radiations solaires toujours accrues, surtout en cas d’explosion.   
Et si par miracle la planète avait survécu… et connu un renouveau… alors, les populations mises en léthargie dans les Cités des sous-sols auront été réveillées par leurs Coordinateurs respectifs, pour rebâtir leur civilisation, vivre leur vie… et finir par mourir au rythme des générations successives. 

Les exilés sur Terre, malgré les millénaires passés sur place, n’ont encore jamais atteint le renouvellement même d’une première génération. Il est trop risqué de mettre des enfants au monde sur cette planète étrangère, et les adultes à la limite supérieure de la force de l’âge, leur tâche accomplie, retournaient à la léthargie avec l’espoir de se réveiller de retour sur leur planète natale. Ou bien, si des siècles plus tard tout espoir de revoir Vinéa était définitivement perdu, au sein d’une colonie établie désormais de façon permanente.  
Ils sont donc restés figés, par un étrange flottement, dans une fenêtre hors du temps, étirant à l’infini une couple de décennies à peine depuis le Grand Cataclysme.

Certains s’en souviennent comme si c’était hier ; Wangha en fait partie. Il a laissé là-bas ses parents et des amis plus âgés. Jusqu’à récemment, il avait appris à les considérer comme perdus. Il les pensait morts, perdus avec la planète mère. Maintenant, il envisage qu’ils soient morts… de vieillesse, loin de lui, pendant son exil. Et une petite part de lui espère un fragile équilibre dans les catastrophes qui les aura maintenus au même stade que lui. Oh, si seulement…

*

Vinéa a survécu. Vinéa est viable. Vinéa est habitée… par de lointains descendants de survivants de cinq des Six Cités. En l’espace de quelques heures à peine, Khāny et la Terrienne ont découvert une ville, un complot à l’échelle de la planète entière, espace et temps, le moyen de le démanteler, de ramener paix et civilisation passée, et… alors qu’ils n’ont même pas eu le temps de digérer toutes ces informations, une ultime Cité dormant sous les glaces, à aller réveiller.

La façon dont cette Yoko s’est démenée pour Vinéa, par amitié pour eux, l’impressionne. Elle déborde d’énergie, d’amour pour ce monde qui sera bientôt de nouveau leur, et ce qu’elle a entrepris pour eux, elle l’a réussi avec un brio qui force le respect. 

Wangha, comme les autres, accepte la situation. Tout bien considéré, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Ils louent la Suprême Puissance pour cette Cité encore vivante et commencent leur deuil du passé et des Cités détruites.

Khāny retrouve sa mère et tout le monde dans l’équipe se réjouit de son bonheur. Quand ils rentreront porter toutes ces nouvelles à la base terrestre, quand ils pourront lancer une grande opération de résurrection sur cette Cité, elle ne sera pas la seule. La plupart des vaisseaux du grand exode ont été remplis d’enfants d’une même Cité ; il y a eu de la dispersion à la répartition, mais relativement peu de regroupement. Beaucoup donc auront de quoi se réjouir, d’une famille et d’amis retrouvés. À l’inverse, ceux de cette Cité qui se réveilleront, ne reverront pas tous immédiatement leurs enfants. Si l’on retrouve les dix autres vaisseaux, ou si leurs équipages à leur tour retrouvent le chemin de Vinéa…  
Avec un serrement de cœur enfin, d’autres réalisent qu’ils ne retrouveront personne. Wangha fait partie de ceux dont la famille et les amis sont restés dans une autre Cité, celle du Katops justement qu’il n’a pas reconnue en en retrouvant le site effondré. Il doit rester trace de leur vie et de leur mort dans les archive du Guide Suprême, mais il se refusera à les consulter. Il préfère accepter que le passé est le passé, et que peut-être, mieux vaut pour lui ne pas savoir. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Ses talents de pilote seront utiles à la reconstruction, pour guider les aéronefs treuillant les éléments d’assemblage des nouveaux bâtiments, pour explorer les ruines des Cinq Cités Perdues et les villages dispersés de ceux qu’ils doivent appeler autochtones – essayant de ne pas devenir eux-mêmes des envahisseurs au passage – et la construction de nouveaux soleils artificiels et… il y a tant à faire !

Tous s’activent, Vinéens fraîchement de retour, Vinéens réanimés sur place, et Terriens qui, après cette première conquête, reviennent régulièrement visiter leur planète et les aider. Ils mettent à accomplir les plus périlleuses missions confiées par le nouveau Conseil un cœur admirable.   
À chaque coup d’éclat de Yoko et ses compagnons, toute la Nouvelle Cité en parle et en fait longuement l’éloge. Et eux, petit groupe privilégié de la toute première mission, forment autour des ces héros d’ailleurs un cercle d’amitié bien spécial.

Ils se sont vite habitués à leur apparence ; la couleur étrange de leur peau, l’exotisme rare de leurs cheveux… ce ne sont pas des habitants de la Terre qu’ils surveillaient sur leurs écrans du temps où ils se tapissaient et se cachaient sous leurs pieds, mais bien des membres exceptionnels de leur communauté. De vrais amis.

Et peut-être… un peu plus ?

Wangha est le premier surpris de voir à quel point il s’est ouvert à eux. À elle, surtout.

L’admiration que Wangha voue à Yoko ne connaît vite plus de bornes. La Terrienne lui plaît comme jamais Vinéenne avant elle, encore moins à côté d’  
Quant à Yoko justement… elle est encore plus inaccessible. Sait-elle encore qui il est ? Elle toujours à accomplir des hauts faits, lui l’humble pilote qui se contente d’amener les héros à bon port afin qu’ils se plongent avec toute leur intrépidité dans de grands mystères et les résolvent, puis à lui de les tirer de situations trop corsées pour mieux revenir ensuite…

Il ose commenter,  
« Ça n’est pas passé loin cette fois.   
\- Effectivement. Merci, Wangha. Sans vous…  
\- C’est toujours un plaisir. Mais peut-être devriez être juste tout petit peu plus prudente.  
\- On me le dit souvent.  
\- C’est sans doute que l’audace vous va bien ! »

Et juste quand il croit être allé trop loin avec cette réflexion, elle prononce son nom…   
Elle se souvient de son nom ! Elle le connaît, lui, l’a retenu parmi tant d’autres ?  
Et elle ne le réprimande pas. Elle serait plutôt amusée.  
Puis ses compagnons font éclater sa petite bulle de plaisir en rajoutant des commentaires sur l’audace, les risques, les résultats et… Wangha ne les écoute plus que distraitement. Ils parlent d’aventures desquelles il n’a jamais été que spectateur très lointain et impuissant. Ce qui le regarde, lui, c’est la route de son astronef. 

Mais quand ils débarquent il ne résiste pas à lui glisser un mot d’excuse, ne sachant pas comment exprimer plutôt sa reconnaissance brûlante :  
« Pardonnez-moi mon commentaire. C’était sans doute déplacé de ma part.  
\- Mais pas du tout, Wangha. Vous avez tout à fait raison et plus d’une fois, sans vous, l’aventure aurait pu tourner plus mal. Vous êtes un pilote d’une rare dextérité, et j’oserais dire que je m’y connais. J’admire votre sang-froid et vos bons réflexes. »

De ce jour-là, quand ils sont de nouveaux amenés à se croiser, que ça soit pour coopérer en mission ou par hasard dans les couloirs d’une base ou d’un vaisseau mère, elle le salue avec une chaleur comme qu’elle n’offrait jusqu’ici qu’à Khāny et Vynka. 

Wangha, encouragé, s’enhardit un jour que par chance et par hasard, ils se croisent eux deux seulement, sans aucun de leurs compagnons habituels, retenus ailleurs, à lui faire part de son admiration profonde pour elle.

À ses mots, le visage de Yoko prend une intéressante teinte.  
« Vous me flattez.  
\- Ce n’est que la vérité. »

Mais peut-être pas _toute_ la vérité. À ce moment-là, le doute ne lui est plus permis : il sait qu’il l’aime. De toutes ses forces. Et que s’il s’écoutait, il la supplierait de faire de lui son pilote officiel pour tous ses déplacements, tous sans exception, qu’elle le laisse ne jamais la quitter… qu’elle ne quitte jamais Vinéa peut-être ? Non, ça, ce serait aller bien trop loin.

« C’est la vérité, reprend-il. Vous êtes quelqu’un de vraiment exceptionnel, par votre bravoure et… par votre beauté aussi, si vous me permettez de vous dire cela.  
\- Wangha ?  
\- Yoko, vous êtes mon héroïne et j’aimerais ne plus vous voir prendre de risques que soigneusement calculés… et que vous ne les preniez pas sans moi. Je voudrais pouvoir vous assister toujours. »

La déclaration touche Yoko plus qu’il ne l’aurait espéré. Lui, le fier pilote, qui se met ainsi à ses pieds ?

*

Une étrange histoire d’amour se tisse. Elle est un grand agent spécial de Vinéa. Il est l’un de ses chevaliers servants et un de ses liens entre centres de base, autorités, et l’aventure. Et, à côté de cela, ils explorent, eux deux seulement, d’autres territoires inconnus, ceux de leurs cœurs et de leurs corps.  
Wangha ne dira pas qu’il a su la faire sienne. C’est lui qui se donne à elle et l’a accepté. Mais au-delà de ça ?

Vouloir la retenir ici est illusoire. Yoko chérit Vinéa que son cœur a adoptée, comme elle chérit sa Terre, sa planète natale à laquelle elle reviendra toujours. Elle n’est pas femme d’une seule aventure, ça Wangha le sait bien. Elle court le monde, elle court les mondes. Elle a des foyers aimés auxquels elle se sent rappelée souvent, mais ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit. Toujours, l’aventure l’appelle et elle répond. Il l’y conduit lui-même, de bonne grâce.  
Et puis il la voit régulièrement le quitter, espérant que ça soit pour mieux revenir plus tard.  
Elle a sa vie sur Terre. Elle y est née, y a grandi ; ses parents et nombre de ses amis y habitent. Yoko a des liens d’amour et d’amitié partout. Wangha sait que même si elle lui fait une place dans son cœur, il n’y sera jamais le seul, et peut-être pas le premier non plus. Mais il l’aime ainsi et fait avec. Il accepte qu’elle aille vivre aussi loin de lui, qu’elle trouve d’autres exaltations même sans lui.  
Après tout, il a toujours eu du mal à croire à sa chance d’avoir réussi à la disputer à Khāny, Vynka, Vic et Pol.

Non, il ne pourra jamais lui demander de rester. Il ne lui fera pas cette peine. Mais lui-même n’a pas envie d’être trop séparé d’elle…  
Il ne peut pas non plus la supplier de l’emmener avec elle dans ces ailleurs, s’imposer autant. Elle a trop besoin de liberté, elle n’est pas prête pour un tel engagement.  
Il peut se rapprocher encore un petit peu d’elle, mais pas encore trop. Heureusement, il trouve la distance et la position idéale.

Enfin, parce que plus personne ici ne le retient, mais que tout bien réfléchi il a sur Terre des amis ou au moins de connaissances à revoir, et qu’au fil des voyages de rapatriement, d’autres pourront venir le relayer sur Vinéa, Wangha encore préfère faire partie de ceux qui superviseront les opérations depuis la Terre. Ça aura pris le temps, mais il est finalement arrivé au bout de son deuil de sa Cité natale et envisage maintenant de voir la base souterraine comme un véritable foyer.

Il ne vivra pas au grand jour parmi les Terriens, non, ça reste impossible. Et Yoko ne passe pas non plus son temps dans les grottes des Vinéens. Mais cela leur permet des visites fréquentes, avant, après, et entre chaque voyage vers Vinéa.

En attendant, que, peut-être, peut-être, l’un ou l’autre change d’avis et accepte d’emménager ailleurs par amour ?


End file.
